1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a grid system apparatus, and more particularly, to a grid system apparatus which is coupled to display boards, such as a whiteboard, or other outside writing surface.
2. Background Art
The use of large charts and graphs is ubiquitous in today's office environment. Specifically, large display boards, often termed whiteboards, are utilized to display information during presentations and otherwise. Often these large display boards are placed in large conference rooms, collaboration areas and/or shared regions of the office.
In many instances it is necessary to create grids to display information commonly formatted in cells much like a spreadsheet. Often, strips of tape are utilized in a rudimentary fashion to form a plurality of cells of a grid. In other instances, lines are drawn with a ruler or other straight edge. In either instance, the exercise of forming a grid is a labor intensive effort. It is often difficult to create a uniform grid without undue effort. With the latter solution, it becomes difficult to erase portions of the cells or entire cells without disrupting the grid, as the two are generally drawn with the same type of marker (i.e., dry erase, or the like).
It is an object of the present invention to provide an effective solution for creating grids having cells on display boards, such as whiteboards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide grids which can be cut or otherwise modified to modify the size of individual cells of the grid.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.